XII, and XIII
by left4dead321
Summary: A short story about Roxas and Larxene. Thst's the best summary I could come up with


Larxene sighed waiting in The Sandlot."Where the hell is that stupid Key-blade wielder he should have been here by now!" Larxene thought as she took out a cigarette."Well at least I could have a smoke while waiting for that little twerp." Larxene said as she started to smoke. A dark portal opened up and Roxas emerge from it."What took you so long?" Larxene asked annoyed."Saix told me to equip some magic." Roxas said as Larxene groaned in annoyance."Why should I baby-sit the little brat why couldn't Demyx do this crap I mean he's not to useful in anything else!" Larxene ranted as Roxas gave her a funny look."Wipe that look off your face before I do!" Larxene threatened as Roxas smiled slightly.

Heartless appeared, Larxene laughed a little getting a good idea."Hey here's a idea you just use magic to take those damn things out." Larxene said as Roxas frowned slightly."But I didn't pack that much magic." Roxas whined as Larxene threw a few knives at some of the heartless leaving two left."There you big baby!" Larxene insulted as Roxas threw a fire ball at the Dire plant."Like that Larxene?" Roxas asked smiling."Sure pipsqueak just hurry up." Larxene said in a annoyed tone.

Roxas used a blizzard spell on the last Dire plant he smiled."How did I do?" Roxas asked blushing slightly."Your so freaking slow if it weren't for that key you would be so useless." Larxene said as she opened the portal back to the castle."Come on let's RTC." Larxene order as Roxas stared at her with a frown."Larxene." Roxas muttered as she turned towards him."What is it what do you want now?" Larxene asked as Roxas hugged her."Don't be mad Larxene I'm sorry." Roxas said as Larxene hugged him back."He feels so warm, and soft." Larxene thought as she smiled.

Larxene pushed him away."Come on we have to go I have to go to bed early tomorrow I'll be leaving for a long mission, and I want you to stop by before I sleep okay." Larxene said before going through the portal."Is this a date?" Roxas thought as he stepped inside the portal. The day was almost over when Roxas made it to the tower where he usually hangs out with Axel."What took you Roxas?" Axel asked handing him some Sea Salt ice cream.

Roxas took the ice cream and eat it silently."What's wrong Roxas?" Axel asked concern."Larxene wants me to pay her a visit before she goes to sleep she said she has a important mission." Roxas said as Axel sighed."Right well I'm also leaving...Since your my friend I'm going to Castle Oblivion...Oh and you better pay Larxene a visit she's never that nice don't let that chance go to waste now." Axel said as Roxas opened up a portal."Okay I will have a nice day Axel...Do you know when you'll be back?" Roxas asked with a concern tone."No sorry Roxas but I don't well have a nice date with Larxene!" Axel mocked as Roxas left through the portal.

Larxene was waiting in her room smiling as she brushed her hair when she heard a knock."Come in." Larxene said as she continued to brush her hair."You wanted to see me?" Roxas asked as Larxene gave him a soft smile."Yeah just sit on the bed, and we could talk." Larxene said as she placed the brush on the dresser. Roxas notice a lot of cigarette boxes around."You know cigarettes cause cancer." Roxas lectured as Larxene hugged him."I know but it's calming." Larxene whispered as she hid her face from Roxas.

Larxene stood up from her she unzipped her coat making Roxas blush a dark red, The coat fell to the floor revealing a pink gown."What did you think I was running around in this thing all the time?" Larxene asked as Roxas shook his head."No but you could have given me a warning." Roxas said as Larxene sat down on her bed."Stay with me tonight please." Larxene pleaded as Roxas looked at her confused."When you hugged me you were so soft, almost like my old teddy bear." Larxene said as Roxas hugged her."Okay Larxene...I..um..I love." Roxas was about to confess his feelings when Larxene placed a finger on his lips."Shh don't confess to me now wait until I return then tell me how you feel." Larxene said as she wrapped her arms around Roxas."Oh okay then good night then." Roxas said as he calmed down a bit enough to fall asleep in larxene's arms.

Larxene left for her mission she headed to Castle Oblivion."She left without saying good bye." Roxas said as he slightly sob a bit when he noticed a piece of paper on the mirror."What's that?" Roxas thought as he grabbed the letter, and started to read it. **Dear Roxas I had to leave earlier then expected I'm sorry I couldn't give you a proper good bye but work has to come first. I kissed you on the forehead before leaving though I hope that would make you feel better. Love Larxene**

Roxas blushed as he touched his forehead."She kissed me?" Roxas thought as his face turned into a cherry. Days have passed when Roxas heard the news that all of the members who left for Castle Oblivion were terminated."I can't believe they're all gone." Roxas said as he entered Larxene's old room."Larxene I love you." Roxas said sitting where he was when they embraced each other for the first time he cried himself to sleep.


End file.
